Many applications require images of text documents to be stored or transmitted. For example, many online content providers distribute a wide variety of different types of electronic content to subscribers, purchasers, and other users. Examples of such content include images of pages of print documents (e.g., books, magazines, and newspapers). Although the original, small-sized electronic source data files (e.g., PDF files) for such documents may be available for a limited number of print content, such source data files typically do not exist or are not available for the vast majority of print content. In these circumstances, the print documents are scanned and the resulting set of images are stored and distributed. While good algorithms exist for image compression, the resulting data files typically are very large. This tends to increase storage and transmission costs and tends to limit the potential market for such content to consumers who have devices that can work with such large files.